The present invention relates to a system for mounting articles under a downwardly facing surface, such as that provided by a kitchen cabinet, the under surface of a stair tread, a shelf or even a ceiling.
It is an important object of the invention to provide such a system which is very simple in construction and easy to use, and which is usable where the articles to be mounted are light or heavy in weight.
It is another object to provide such a system incorporating a track member of particular configuration and an article holding rack of particular configuration for easy assembly and clamping interengagement with the track member.
It is a further object to provide such a system in which the track member has uniformly spaced cut-out portions to receive article holding racks of various dimensions.
The following prior U.S. patents are believed to be typical of the state-of-the-art, but are not thought revelant to the present invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 2,557,801 June 19, 1951 Shapiro 3,819,058 June 25, 1974 Reis 4,209,098 June 24, 1980 Adams 4,300,692 November 17, 1981 Moreno 4,467,925 August 28, 1984 Ratzloff et al. ______________________________________